Asi sucedia
by Mr.Tokio-san
Summary: asi sucedia... ella, encerrada en aquella enorme jaula de oro.. el, se enamoro de lo prohibido.... kasumi & hayato misty y pegaso, lider del primer gymnacio en johto
1. Chapter 1

y sucedía que era así...

ella, encerrada dentro de la enorme jaula de oro.  
llena de telas finas que colgaban con elegancia infinita por los barrotes brillantes y delgados de la dulce prisión... listones rosas por fuera , jugaban traviesamente con el metal.  
..un enorme espejo, frente al columpio de la jaula...

..era para que se mirara todos los días.  
..para que viera su "magnificencia", como él le decía...

todos los días... todos y cada uno de sus grises días...

...se sentaba con enorme elegancia en el columpio que tenia la enorme jaula.  
trataba de distraerse mientras se columpiaba suavemente y dejaba que en el cuarto forrado de espejos su imagen se multiplicara por millones...

"eres muy delicada... fina belleza oriental..." le decía todos los días... "por eso, a tu blanca piel, no debe darle jamás los rayos crueles del sol..."

siempre tenia la cabeza gacha y no hacia mas que columpiarse con cuidado largos días enteros... sus palabras se escuchaban suavemente por sus oídos.  
mientras su vestido tan largo y tan fino de seda azul... con muchos holanes, se escurría sensualmente por sus torneadas y delicadas piernas blancas...

el, todos los días le tendía una canasta llena de confites caros y fruta.  
ella, con la mirada mas triste y cansada, la recibía... con una sonrisa hueca y sin sentimiento...

si, le llegaba los regalos mas exóticos y banales del mundo... si, la tenia como una verdadera princesa... si, la cuidaba demasiado...

si.  
pero.  
...la realidad era que su frágil cuerpo, estaba tras el frió metal ...desde que ella podía recordarlo... su piel tal blanca y de seda... no parecía que el tiempo la hubiese tocado jamás...

1...2...3... ...se columpiaba con cuidado, mientras la seda de su vestido seguía el impulso en un movimiento mágico y cuidadoso... observaba con sus ojos sin brillo, como los espejos reflejaban y multiplicaban su delgada silueta infinitas veces... mientras las luces tenues de las lámparas iluminaban a penas su fino cuerpo...

... las manos pálidas y huesudas, tomaron con cuidado los mechones largos y brillantes de toda su cabeza...

alargándolos con extremo cuidado, comenzó a gargolearlos.  
a la izquierda... abajo... arriba...ahora a la derecha.  
..ahí esta... una hermosa trenza con algunos cabellos fuera...

"eres hermosa.." le reitero mientras se acercaba su oído y la miraba al espejo "tan joven y bella..." dejo su trenza en su hombro derecho

lo miro por medio del espejo, mientras ella le sonreía sin sentimiento

"me vas entendiendo..." una sonrisa fina adorno su rostro "aun cuando se finges y que me mientes... eres sublime"  
el cascabel en su largo cuello de doncella tintineo por un momento "... por eso tu belleza, debe ser multiplicada por todos estos espejos de cristal..." un olor a jazmines inundaba en cuarto.  
"... el mundo entero seria bendecido si pudiera disfrutarte como lo ago yo... aunque..." tomo su delicada mano entre sus largos dedos, la acerco a su boca pausadamente y la beso con cuidado ".. nada puede hacer que esto cambie.."

y desviando la mirada llena de tristeza y dolor, cerro los ojos... el coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella.  
"ahora... dime... ¡dímelo¡dime lo que quiero escuchar!..." el cascabel de plata sonó de nuevo en su níveo cuello "..¡es el pago justo por todo lo que hago por ti...!" "...gracias..." pronuncio cual si estuviera leyendo "... por cuidarme de el cruel mundo que podría lastimarme, por no permitir que alguien extraño me toque, por darme seguridad y cariño... gracias amo..." alzo la vista, el parecía extasiado.  
lo miro a los ojos con sufrimiento "... soy muy feliz a su lado..."

sonrió delicadamente, por fin le habían dicho lo que quería oír... salió con cuidado, cerro de nuevo la jaula...

se quedo sola, aun sentada... escucho el débil sonido de la puerta exterior crujir... miro un poco hacia atrás... otro vestido nuevo.. esta vez mas ostentoso que el anterior, con mas holanes, encaje negro, seda rosa y perlas matizadas en varios colores...

mas fruta... mas joyas...

y ¡ho¿que es eso?...

bajo con cuidado del columpio.. camino despacio entre las telas.  
se agacho con elegancia y se dejo caer en sus piernas, la tomo con delicadeza...

"¿que eres tu.. pequeña cosita?..."

la pequeña alzo la mirada, era, una palomita...

una palomita...

fin del primer capitulo...

--------

Tokio Isashi, dedica este escrito a aquella persona que le robo el corazón y todavía... todavía no se da cuenta... a sumi, a aguz, a manira, a style. las quiero un buen. 


	2. Chapter 2

el viento le trajo los susurros.. 

no había querido escuchar, pero la discusión que ambos extranjeros sostenían, era mas que audible, aunque el se encontraba a mas de 50 metros de ellos...

las hojas verde olivo parecían acariciar el cielo azulino...

"...te digo que es verdad... existe"  
"eso es inaudito... no puede ser"  
"lo es... ya me lo han dicho muchos"  
"¡estas loco"  
"entonces.. ¿como explicas aquel canto nocturno que sale del castillo de la ladera azul.  
"..debe ser la conjunción del viento en las hojas, con el cantar del río"  
"¡pamplinas...!"

los escucho de nuevo... cerro los puños y trato de concentrarse en el cielo...

"..dicen que un loco de 25 años la tiene atrapada y que no deja que nadie la toque"  
"debe estar enfermo"  
"así parece"

aun podía oírlos, así que, su mirada inexpresiva se torno fastidiada y decidió caminar por otro lugar...

escucho los últimos susurros

"dicen que es tremendamente bella"  
"¿como pueden saberlo"  
"¿de que otra manera el la guardaría con tanto celo"  
"si es que es real, pobre muchacha... debe vivir tan triste"  
"y sola..."

por fin dejo de escucharlos...le fastidiaban ese tipo de conversaciones y mas de jóvenes incrédulos y amarillistas.  
se perdió entre los enormes árboles.  
era la décima vez que escuchaba ese tipo de palabras en el pueblo, y ya era demasiado.

lo que era cierto, es que había mas retadores en su gimnasio desde que aquel rumor se esparció por todo johto... eso le causaba orgullo y mas cuando solo 1 persona había logrado derrotarlo anteriormente.

y llegando a un claro en aquel bosque frió, miro al cielo...

extendió su varonil brazo y recibió con cuidado aquella palomita que bajaba del cielo... ya la había observado desde mas lejos, volando gracilmente con extremo cuidado por los cielos y las ramas llenas de espinas... por alguna extraña razón, sabría que llegaría hasta el y se posaría en su mano...

la luz dio directo en sus ojos, y manteniendo el brazo extendido hacia el cielo observo con cuidado al pequeño

"¿de donde vienes, amiguito?" le sonrió dulcemente al pidget... paresia cansado, así que solo aleteo 2 veces y ladeo la cabeza "...¿no tienes entrenador?..." el ave, lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros.  
"ya veo.." bajo su brazo y acercando el animal a su cara acaricio su cabeza y camino hacia el horizonte...

después de 2 horas y ya en su gimnasio se percato de que tenia una nota estrujándole a la pequeña pata.  
y desprendiéndola con cuidado la desdoblo con minucia, clavándole sus ojos negros de inmediato...

"...¿quien te dio esto?..." miro al pidgey, le respondió con un gesto penetrante...

fin del segundo capitulo...

--------

Tokio Isashi, dedica este escrito a aquella persona que le robo el corazón y todavía... todavía no se da cuenta...

tambien a sumi, a aguz, a manira, a style. las quiero un buen.


	3. Chapter 3

abriese la nota a la luz de la débil flama.  
miro con cuidado 

"gentil alma¿serias compasible con esta pobre persona y le brindarías la mirada a través de tus ojos y tu libertad...?"

cerrando los ojos, dejo ir un suspiro hondo y frió.  
hayato, miro hacia afuera.  
"¿será posible?" preguntase, el frió viento del invierno se coló traviesamente por sus ropas "no puede ser..." cerro los ojos con tranquilidad...

"no. esa persona... no existe..." el pidget lo miro hondamente, demasiado tarde, ya había roto la nota.

el pequeño pokemon bajo la cabeza.  
si, aunque sean pequeños animales te escuchan y sienten como un verdadero humano.  
extendió el par de alas llenas de plumas terracota y de repente salió por la ventana... se perdió entre la ventisca fría del invierno... el joven se hundió en su enorme sillón de gamuza roja

"... sin lugar a dudas... eso no existe..."

1...2...3...4... si... ahora mas delicado que antes.  
se mecía con mesura y tranquilidad en el columpio.  
nunca miraba a nadie, no le importaba, pero, esta vez...

consumiéndose en las lentas y deliciosas ascuas del ansia, miro de nuevo por aquel pequeño cuadro de cielo.  
pequeña ventana.  
abarrotado con metal frió y negro.  
era su única ventana al mundo real... al sol... y al tiempo.

sintió que una vibración que jamás había experimentado, no desde que recordaba... aquella, se apoderaba de todas y cada una de las fibras naturales de su cuerpo...

"ahí estas..." susurro apenas audiblemente con aquellas sublimes notas que formaban una hermosa melodía, llamada voz "¿que has traído para mi...?... ¿algún paisaje con colores llameantes...?... ¿algún poema de amor, roto en pedacitos...? o, tal vez¿las letras en tinta china de un alma que ha recibido la misiva?..."

y extendiendo su delicada mano recibió al pequeño ser, que mas frió que el aire de invierno aleteo un par de veces sus pequeñas alas terracota...

acariciando su cabeza, con aquellos ojos vacíos.  
"no..." murmuro mirando con una mirada mas que descorazonadora.  
ocurríosle solo entonces, desviar la mirada, que tenia pequeños tintes de dolor.  
su corazón se sintió mas que vació... aun mas que cuando abrió los ojos aquella vez y se vio envuelta en aquellas telas finas y oro viejo reluciente y pesado.  
el pequeño lo comprendió, bajando la cabeza y cerrando aquel par de ojos negros, que quien sabe por que, se volvían mas que suaves al estar con aquella jovencita, salió volando de nuevo, aunque la ventisca tenia todas las intenciones de convertirse en copos de nieve...

"...nadie cree que existes" la voz grave y varonil apenas audible de aquel joven delgado y pálido resonó con ecos de suavidad "nadie..."

sintió entonces 2 manos alrededor de su delgado y frágil cuello, acariciando suave y pausadamente...

"...los cantos que rezas al llegar el crepúsculo, hacen una idea en todos los aldeanos, una muy vaga, de que tal vez existes... no es mas..."

acariciando ahora sus níveos hombros, cerro ese par de ojos verde olivo

"canta... canta para mi..."

tomo su cabello naranja tan largo y gargoleado como ondas en el mar y tejiendo suavemente, suspiro hondamente

"...si tu no vuelves..." pronuncio ella con hondo dolor "se secaran todos los mares..." "esperare sin ti..." intervino suavemente él mientras cerraba los ojos en un gesto de placer tejiendo sus cabellos naranjas "...tapiado al fondo de algún recuerdo..."

"si tu no vuelves..." continuo ella ahora mas fría y dulcemente tétrica "mi voluntad se ara pequeña... y quedare aquí... espiando horizontes..."

"si tu no vuelves..." continuo el entonando mas fuerte "no quedaran mas que desiertos... y escuchare por fin... algún latido de la tierra..."

y comenzo a silvar una dulce tonada, magica... dulce y tetrica.

"y cada noche vendra una estrella a hacerme compañia..." "que te cuente como estoy... y sepas lo que hay..." continuo mas dulce y con tono delgado y fino.

sus manos recorrieron de nuevo el cuello niveo, y jugando con su cascabel de plata, se hacerco a ella atravidamente mientras el dulce silvar le recorria la piel...

"así..." termino de silvar con un suspiro corto "asi... mi kasumi-sama..."

fin del tercer capitulo...

--------

Tokio Isashi, dedica este escrito a aquella persona que le robo el corazón y todavía... todavía no se da cuenta...

tambien a sumi, a aguz, a manira, a style. las quiero un buen.


	4. Chapter 4

los suaves golpecitos de su pico en la ventana, lo hicieron girar... 

y sacando el humo de su cigarrillo con un movimiento mágico y suave, acudió hacia el, mientras se abría paso entre los muebles y los tapices multicolores con aires de desahucio...

"...aquí estas de nuevo..." soltó un suspiro y cerro los ojos abriendo la gran ventana "...no se por que retornaste... si sabes que no te voy a responder nada."

el pequeño pokemon lo miro hondo y frió... no se iría de ahí hasta que el le diera una respuesta a su dueña.  
así que solo entro volando cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad al abrir hayato la ventana, y se poso rápidamente en lo alto de un librero.

"no importa cuanto tiempo estés aquí..." hablo secamente "...si no conteste aquella nota, fue por que en realidad... no creo en esas cosas..."

sus palabras no parecían inmutar en lo mas mínimo al pequeño pokemon, que se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus patas y volvía a mirarlo con aquellos ojos penetrantes.

el soltó una risita y camino directo hacia la puerta de la estancia

"has lo que quieras... yo tengo oponentes con los cuales luchar y cosas mas importantes por hacer."

y tirando su cigarrillo en el mármol del piso, pisoteándolo con cuidado, abrió la puerta, apago las luces y cerro.  
sus pausados pasos se oyeron por todo el corredor.

el crepusculoso cielo se notaba enseguida gargoleando entre los cerritos verde esmeralda, las pequeñas estrellitas comenzaban a tintinear suavemente, anunciando la profunda noche por llegar...

ahí estaba el, recorriendo el bosque con una pesada capucha color negra, cubierta de pequeños rocíos tornasoles...

aun no sabia por que estaba ahí... si hacia unas horas, había jurado jamás hacer esas tonterías...

...tal vez...algo le decía que debía estar ahí... algo que era totalmente incomprensible para el.  
así que resignándose ante sus sentimientos de curiosidad de juventud, partió silenciosamente hacia la colina de la ladera azul.  
silencioso como el mismo viento... como los pequeños copos que adornaban la escena con sutileza...

-- abrázame... y... muérdeme...--

paro secamente entre la hierva... mientras los copitos alumbraban aun mas la escena, y su aliento se notaba por el frió viento de invierno.

-- mientras yo contemplo tu partida...--

entreabrió la boca y cerro los ojos dejando se llevar por aquel maravilloso canto hechizante..

-- murmúrame y ládrame...--

"...grita hasta que ya no escuche nada..." agrego quedito, mientras corría cada vez mas y mas entre la naturaleza muerta...

acababa de oírlo.  
si...era cierto.  
...existía.

y si no era así y había sido solo la dulce conjunción del viento con las ramas de los árboles espinosos... había sido algo realmente delicioso...

-- solo ve como me quedo aquí esperando a que no estés... --

y entre los copos, el frió y los jadeos del joven, la canción seguía escuchándose cada vez mas cerca

--en espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi...--

"en espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi..." suspiro entre jadeos... ahora estaba corriendo mas desesperadamente que antes, su rostro y manos fríos.  
pero extasiado...

sus ojos negros chocaron con aquel castillo señorial con tintes medievales en medio de la nada, paro a unos cuantos pasos de la torre mayor envuelta en una enredadera muerta.  
ya no se escucho mas el canto.

"(así que aquí te escondes...)"

y mirando a la pequeña ventana abarrotada con hierros oxidados, supo que por fin había encontrado algo realmente prohibido...

algo inalcanzable...

... lo hacia tan deseable...

fin del cuarto capitulo...

--------

Tokio Isashi, dedica este escrito a aquella persona que le robo el corazón y todavía... todavía no se da cuenta...

tambiena sumi, a aguz, a manira, a style. las quiero un buen.


	5. Chapter 5

el silvido atravezo la noche... provocando eco hasta en al mas recondito rincon del bosque... 

el imponente astro de la noche, extendia sus mantos plateados, mas alla de los cerros...

y bajo un poderoso hechizo al que se le llama deseo, espero con paciecia a que su majestusoso pokemon bajara del cielo...

"...pigeotto" las ansias lo comian en vida "...llevame a lo alto de esta torre...haslo rapido..."

y haciendo una reverencia el pokemon, hayato subio con cuidado en su frio y humedo lomo, miro mas hacia arriba y un sentimiento de exitacion al hacer lo prohibo, lo inundo...

estaba tan ansioso...¿que alma en vida era capas de cantar aquella cancion con gran talento y sutileza...?

...aquella, que solo el y su ex prometida sabian... solo ellos dos.  
esa habia sido su cancion.. hasta aquel fatirico dia que ella murio...

"...eres tan hermosa... tan irreal..." su mirada tranquila y a la vez asorada cubrio la pequeña ventanita de la torre "¿quien hiba a pensar... que eras tan bella?..."

contemplando a ese bello angel pelirojo, se dio cuenta de que habia negado algo que era realmente angelical... algo que si existia, pero su exepticismo de varon, no habia querido ver...

"y te pareces tanto a ella..." ladeando la cabeza suspiro, mientras su semblante rudo se enternecia repentinamente "te le pareces mucho..."

ahora sabia por que sus cantos habia parado repentinamente.

estaba dormida, en un divan de terciopelo rojo.  
recostada de lado, su belleza de mujer era imposible de notar... y mas aquel vestido negro con rosa tan ostentoso que asentuaba mas su figura de mujer.  
su piel imitaba el relucir de la luna y sus pequeños respiros se escuchaban debilmente en la habitacion.  
su cabello alborotado y ensortijado, se extendia por sus hombros y brazos.  
toda una belleza

se quedo sin aliento... ¿era posible que algo tan sublime y delicado existiera?...

inmediatamente, apretujo su pecho, del lado del corazon... bajo la mirada... se sintio tan mal...

tan fragil y pequeña.  
tan sola.  
como un pequeño pajaro enjaulado...

sintio lastima y ternura a la vez... un sentimiento extraño y raro en el.

"mando al pitgey por que se sentia tan sola..."

alzo la vista de nuevo para poder obserbarla mejor...

"...¿vez por que no podia ver nada? ..." sus miradas se encontraron, provocando un hondo heco en el... mas por esa mirada desvalida y fragil "se que tu recibiste mi nota.. por eso has venido"  
"yo"  
"tal vez podemos cantarla juntos..."

se sento con delicadeza sobre el divan, hacerco un arpa dorada y tocandola gracilmente, una sonrisa hueca se vio en sus labios rosas

"--abrazame... y muerdeme...--""

este se abarroto a hacia las rejas y abrio sus labios sensualmente sejando salir su grave voz en notas musicales

"-- mientras yo contemplo tu partida...--"

"-- murmúrame y ládrame...--" continuo ella mas fino que antes "...grita hasta que ya no escuche nada..." agrego quedito, mientras que enviaba una mirada fria y hechizante al joven y se ponia de pie suavemente

hipnotizado, solo atino a meter uno de sus brazos por entre las rejas y extender aquella mano varonil y joven...

"-- solo ve como me quedo aquí esperando a que no estés... --" completo el verso quedamente, con inercia mientras estrujaba mas su pecho a las rejas, para que su brazo llegara mas alla que antes..

y entre los espejos, el frió y los cantos suaves de ambos, la jovencita, llego hasta el fin de su jaula, extendiendo su blanca mano "--en espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi-  
los dedos de ambos rozaron delicadamente.

lo miro con aquellos ojos desvalidos y aquas.  
sonrio delicadamente...

"--en espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi...--"

y entonando el parrafo final, apretaron sus manos mucho mas que antes...

"--en espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mi...--"

mantuvieron sus manos apretadas.  
"...estas frio, hombre de hielo"  
"vengo desde lejos"  
"y tu nombre"  
"hayato..." la ansiedad lo recorrio al ver aquellos ojos desvalidos "¿el de usted"  
"...soy kasumi siryu, dondella del castillo, y propiedad del eterna del amo ..."

se conjelo al escucharla.  
le dio aun mas lastima... su corazon no pudo resistir tales palabras

"...yo la voy a sacar de aqui"  
"aqui estoy bien"  
"mentira"  
"¿como puedes saberlo"  
"por tus ojos.."

sorprendiendose, solto su mano y la hacerco a su pecho, se sintio ofendia

"no, nadie puede hacerlo"  
"¿por que"  
"el amo me ama y me protege del mundo esterior que puede llegar a ser muy cruel"  
"alguien que te ama no puede quitarte la libertad..."

y agachando su cabesita naranja, camino hacia su divan y se sento ahi

"...mentira"  
"volvere mañana" su determinacion se escucho en aquella grave pero varonil voz "asi que esperame.. ¿si?"

agachose la cabeza entreabrio los labios rosas

"te estare esperando..."

clavo sus ojos negros en ella, obserbaba como se acomodaba de nuevo para dormir.  
solto un suspiro.

ordeno a su pokemon volver a casa, empapado y temblando de frio dio el ultimo vistazo a su princesa

"es una promesa..."

se perdio entre los copos y el frio orizonte de media noche...

fin del quinto capitulo...

--------

Tokio Isashi, dedica este escrito a aquella persona que le robo el corazón y todavía... todavía no se da cuenta...

tambiena sumi, a aguz, a manira, a style. las quiero un buen.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿vino a visitarte a noche... no es así querida?" 

torció uno de sus mechones naranjas en sus huesudos dedos

"no creas que soy tonto, yo lo se todo..."

ella miraba a otro lado... sonrió un poquito recordando aquellos ojos negros retadores y tiernos.  
...se había enamorado de el.

"lo vi caminando entre la nieve a noche y solo pensé -no llegara lejos..-" rió irónicamente "...pero no contaba con su talento para manejar pokemon voladores"  
"se llama hayato.." se levanto con cuidado y subió a su columpio dorado"  
"eso no importa mucho..." frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños, disimulo su molestia acercándose gatunamente mientras le colgaba otro collar de diamantes "¿por lo menos te dijo su edad"  
"..no"  
"entonces no puede ser amor..."

alzo su mirada.. esta vez estaba molesta

"¿y que sabes tu del amor?"

haciéndose hacia atrás y soltando su mechones naranjas cubrió su cara pálida entre las sombras... su ponzoñosa voz se escucho

"kasumi-sama... el no va a volver... no te ama... solo tenia curiosidad por saber si existías, al igual que todos esos asquerosos aldeanos""mira..." se acerco mas de la cuenta, su gesto venenoso se clavo en sus ojos verdes "solo le diste lastima... no creas que no se de el..."

hincándose para estar a su altura entrecerró los ojos arrogantemente

"ese mocoso perdió a su prometida... asocia a todas las mujeres con ella, eso es todo..." paro al sentir la humedad de una lagrima en su mano sonriendo a sus adentros "el me prometió que vendría"  
"la gente hace muchas promesas" la estrujo en su pecho oliendo su cabello naranja "lo cierto es que toda la gente de afuera te quiere lastimar... el lo hizo, los demás también lo aran si te dejo salir"  
"p-pero"  
"además, solo lo viste ayer por la noche, no puede haber nada entre ustedes"  
"tiene razón, amo"

oliendo su cabello aun mas atrevidamente la abrazo completamente por su delicada espalda, sintiendo los débiles temblores provocados por sus quedos sollozos

"ya, ya... mi niña..." acariciando su espalda cerro los ojos "¿ves por que quiero protegerte de toda la maldad de ahi afuera"  
"...si"  
"entonces...¿que aras si vuelve a reincidir"  
"ignorarlo"  
"..bien..."

inundado el cuarto con olor a manzana, la pequeña joven pensó si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto...

"es mi princesa..." sonrió dulcemente al pidgey acomodando la gabardina negra a su fuerte pecho... no pudo abandonar su sonrisa...

y es que desde que la vio, había decidido que ella seria su princesa.  
su novia.  
su amante... su todo.  
su bella esposa...

increíble lo que la hora y el tiempo exactos pueden causarte...

no paro de pensarla toda la noche, aquella expresión... esos ojos y su carácter... todo lo había hechizado...

su postura... esas caderas y la piel tan blanca... y su voz.

si, se parecía a dulce exprometida... tenían los mismos ojos, pero nada mas.  
la autenticidad de la bella kasumi, habían hecho que aquel joven, la soñara toda la noche...

se dirigió al altar con la foto de su querida muerta, y juntando las manos hablo quedamente

"...antes de morir, me rogaste que encontrara una persona con la cual ser feliz... me dijiste que debía seguir adelante y que rezabas por que pudiera olvidarte... querida, no te olvidare..." el silencio se apodero de el "...y ahora, luchare por aquella que me ha vuelto a robar el corazón... por respeto a ti, luchare por ella hasta la muerte si es necesario..."

susurro en silencio pequeñas oraciones... y partiendo hacia la puerta de su casa sonrió

"voy a verla esta noche" cerro los ojos negros con ilusión "...a mi princesa..."

ya lo había decidido, daría la vida por ella si fuera necesario..

si así fuera necesario...

fin del sexto capitulo...

--------

Tokio Isashi, dedica este escrito a aquella persona que le robo el corazón y todavía... todavía no se da cuenta...

tambien a sumi, a aguz, a manira, a style. las quiero un buen.


End file.
